


3D

by AA_Batteries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Reality, Shock, Weirdness, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: Us, the AA's, in real life, when we meet a new boy, who looks suspiciously like a certain Adrien Agreste.





	3D

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, yes these are our names, yes part of this actually happened, and this is based on my, Audrey's, interpretation of how things would go if this happened.
> 
> I had Alice (Friend) here when I wrote this, so it is as close to the real thing as it gets.

When we had fallen in love with the show this had not been the expectation.

We were sitting in class innocently enough, glancing from time to time at the new boy who sat in the corner of the room. I looked up at Alice at the same time she looked at me. The boy had blonde hair and green eyes. Just like a certain Adrien from a certain show we had built an entire club around. Alice got up and walked into the library. I quickly followed.

“I jinxed us,” I said to her as we sat down on the couch.

“Yep. That pretty much sums it up,” she replied glancing in the classroom’s direction.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” I mumbled, covering my face with my hands “Likelihood his name is Adrien, scale of one to ten?”

“34.”

“OK, we’re screwed.”

“Yes, Audrey. We are screwed.”

Last year during spring break I had brought up the question of what we would do if a kid named Adrien, who looked liked Adrien, showed up at our school. We had not been able to think of any coherent responses to that question. So when he showed up in our classroom, and we were faced with a real life crisis…

Let’s just say this was not handled calmly.

“He’s hot,” I stated, not really processing my thoughts. Or actions for that matter.

Alice stared at me, shocked “Audrey, you are impossible.”

“Yep that's me, impossible.”

After a few more minutes of mental breakdowns, and a few actual tears, we headed back to class with blank expressions, trying to process the strange new world we lived in. When we sat down the blonde boy (ADRIEN!) looked up at us. I buried my nose in my book praying that the blush coming off my face wasn’t luminescent. Alice gave me a strange look. I gladly returned one, thus ensued our weekly battle of strange facial expressions. This drew plenty of odd looks, but we couldn’t be bothered.

It turned out Alice and I had identical schedules this year, which ultimately resulted in all of our teachers concluding that we were extremely close friends with issues. Again, we couldn’t be bothered. What did bother us, quite a lot, was that blonde boy, who had STILL NOT INTRODUCED HIMSELF, shared our classes also.

As the day went by, we got more and more curious about who this guy was. We realized he spoke fluent French in French Class, and was a musical prodigy. He was literally Adrien, front and back.

The night passed in a series of panicked text messages. The morning passed in the same. By the time we got to first period, we had aligned our brain waves to the point of ESP. We had even managed to create a new form of sign language via text, a feat not easily accomplished by two hormonal teens.

Then he walked in.

It was like a switch had been flicked. Both of us snapped up in our seats, inconspicuously (not) peering over our shoulders at him. I looked at Alice and she nodded at me. She knew the plan.

~~~

Lunch  
13:30 hours  
Target: Blond Child  
Goal: figure out name

We strode over. Alice was wearing fake glasses. Our disguises were impenetrable. The target peered up at us, only to look back down. When I placed my hand on his table and he didn’t respond, I slammed it down. This drew a satisfying reaction from him. He jumped, head whipping up to look us over. Sweat broke out over his forehead as the boy next to him edged away, avoiding any conflict involving our deal with this boy.

“Y-yes?” he stammered, taking in Alice’s fake glasses and trench coat I had loaned to her, and my T-shirt and shorts I was wearing in the middle of winter.

I leaned in, chuckling after a nervous smile touched his lips. Alice looked a bit concerned, but she was well aware of my strange antics.

“What’s your name?” I said quietly. At first he looked very confused, but then it was replaced by a wide smile.

“It’s Luka. What, you like what you see?”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I this weird in real life; yes
> 
> Is Alice this concerned about my mental stability in real life; Yes if not more so
> 
> Do we both have a concerning obsession with Miraculous; Absolutely


End file.
